Dreamshaping
What is Dreamshaping? Before the Shattering, magic was plentiful. This was no more apparent than within the Genari Imperium. The Imperium was steeped in the power granted by the shapers of dreams. The discovery of Ornite made it even more ubiquitous, creating commonplace magical items such as chests that kept foods cold and flying carriages. The awakening of the Dreamer, and the destruction of the Shattering, broke the power of magic forever. It is no longer a powerful force in the world, though those gifted with talent and knowledge, or those that are willing to forge pacts with dreamspawn, still know how to manipulate the Dream to some degree. Without the Dreamer to create Dream, mortals are forced to use of other sources of power to force the Dream to change according to their desires. This is most often their own life energies or rarely, Ornite. Because of its rarity and power, Ornite has become extremely valuable to the shapers of Dream as a way to avoid burning their own bodies. Some, darker souls, will happily use the energies of others to meet this goal as well, causing the public opinion of dreamshapers to dramatically worsen. In some places, it is completely illegal. Pathfinder In the Pathfinder rules for this campaign, when a dreamshaper casts a spell of 1st level or higher, he must make a Dreamshaping check (D20 + Caster Level + Spellcasting Attribute Modifier) versus a Difficulty of (10 + level X2) or suffer one Vitality Point of damage per spell level. Regardless of success, the spell still works; the check is made to avoid the damage only. Alternatively, one pinch of powdered Ornite will replace one point of Vitality. Thus, 3 pinches of powdered Ornite is sufficient to power a 3rd level spell, if the Dreamshaping check fails. The Lifedraw feat can also be used to draw Vitality from other subjects to fulfill the Vitality requirements of Dreamshaping. Using this method of fueling magic is an evil act and can have consequences. Lifedraw (Spellcaster Level 1, 1 rank in Heal) - A dreamshaper may use this feat to substitute the Vitality of other, touched, subjects for their own when working magic. Extra time is also required in this case. Casting a standard action spell with Lifedraw is a full-round action, and a spell with a longer casting time takes an extra full-round action to cast. The only exception is for spells modified by the Quicken Spell feat, which can be cast as a swift action. If the dreamshaper is damaged during the casting of the spell, he must channel through the damage. When this is done, no Dreamshaping check is made to avoid the Vitality damage. Instead, the subject(s) receive a Will saving throw (DC = 10 + Spell Level + Spellcasting Attribute Modifier) to negate the Vitality damage. If the save is successful, the dreamshaper must still pay the Vitality requirements to cast the desired spell (their own Vitality or powdered Ornite), but they do not receive a Dreamshaping check to avoid the deleterious effects. Using Lifedraw is an evil act. Dreamshaper (Spellcaster Level 1, 1 rank in Spellcraft) - A dreamshaper may use this feat once per day to ignore the consequences of a single failed Dreamshaping check. Advanced Dreamshaper (Ability to cast 3rd level spells, Dreamshaper, 5 ranks in Spellcraft) - A dreamshaper may use this feat to ignore the consequences of an additional failed Dreamshaping check per day (Total of 2). Expert Dreamshape'''r (Ability to cast 6th level spells, Advanced Dreamshaper, 11 ranks in Spellcraft) - A dreamshaper may use this feat to ignore the consequences of an additional failed Dreamshaping check per day (Total of 3). D&D 5E '''In the D&D 5E rules '''for this campaign, when a dreamshaper casts a spell of 1st level or higher, he must make a Dreamshaping check (D20 + Spellcasting Attribute Modifier + Proficiency Modifier) versus a Difficulty of (8 + level x2). If you possess a spellcasting focus and use it while casting the spell, you may double your proficiency bonus to the Dreamshaping check. Failure means the dreamshaper gains one level of exhaustion, regardless of the spell's level. Ornite can be used to mitigate this effect. To use Ornite to fuel a spell, the dreamshaper must have 1 pinch per spell level of the spell to be cast. If this volume requirement is not met, the exhaustion occurs, as normal. The Lifedraw feat can also be used to draw vitality from other subjects to fulfill the requirements of Dreamshaping. Using this method of fueling magic is an evil act and can have consequences. '''Lifedraw (Prerequisite: The ability to cast at least one spell of 1st level or higher.) A dreamshaper may use this feat to substitute the vitality of other, touched, subjects for their own when working magic. Extra time is also required in this case. Casting a standard action spell with Lifedraw is a full-round action, and a spell with a longer casting time takes an extra full-round action to cast. The only exception is for spells modified by the Quicken Spell feat, which can be cast as a swift action. If the dreamshaper is damaged during the casting of the spell, he must channel through the damage. When this is done, no Dreamshaping check is made to avoid the vitality damage. Instead, the subject(s) receive a Will saving throw (DC = 8 + Spellcasting Attribute Modifier + Proficiency Modifier) to negate the exhaustion effects. If the save is successful, the Dreamshaper gains a level of Exhaustion as if they had failed a Dreamshaping check (or consumes an appropriate quantity of powdered Ornite). Using Lifedraw is an evil act. 'Dreamshaper '(Prerequisite: The ability to cast at least one spell of 1st level or higher.) A dreamshaper may use this feat to ignore the consequences of a failed Dreamshaping check. This feat may be used a number of times per long rest equal to your proficiency modifier.